


Personal Time

by ciaan



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, M/M, Other, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written June 2009 for oxoniensis's Porn Battle for the prompt "going down on her in the captain's chair." I don't think you need much more summary than that, do you? Always-female girl!Kirk AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Time

"Captain's log, personal, stardate- well, that's part of the problem. Mr. Spock's current theory is that we've experienced a temporal slip and are out of phase with the rest of the Enterprise, which is why- oh, god, Spock, do that again, please."

James Kirk slid her thigh higher up the arm of the captain's chair on the empty bridge of the Enterprise. It hadn't actually taken all that long to convince Spock that they could afford a break from trying to figure out what had happened to them. Apparently he'd imagined this before, too, hiking up the little skirt of her uniform and burying his face between her legs. There was just something about being right here, in her favorite spot in the universe, surrounded by the gleaming consoles and the view of the planet slowly turning below them. She felt more like herself in this chair than anywhere else in-

She threw her head back and gasped as Spock did that again.

"Dear log, you know that old trick about writing the alphabet with your tongue? Well, Spock knows a lot of alphabets. I've always thought Andorian sounded funny, but it feels awesome. Anyhow, if we're out of phase with the rest of the Enterprise, that would explain why the rest of the crew seem to have vani- fuck, right there, yes. Vanished, right. I might have to edit the- holy shit. Don't stop that, please please please."

"Captain." Spock pulled his mouth away to talk, but only an inch, and his warm wet breath still gusted teasingly against James's sensitive flash. "Perhaps now is not the most logical time to record your observations."

"Then make me stop." She flicked at the tip of an ear, ran her fingers through his smooth dark hair, gripping harder.

Spock's nails scratched across the insides of her thighs, then dug in, causing her to twitch all over, a warm flood through her muscles. His tongue flickered lightly, too lightly, across her clit.

"Harder, you bastard. Or I will broadcast a log like this, you know I will."

But, typically, Spock ignored her demands and did whatever he wanted. She tried to push her hips forward but his thumbs were pressing into her skin, his strong hands holding her still. His tongue was not enough but those hands were almost making up for it, the frustration of immobility burning through her and combining with the delicate licks to take her right up to the edge, holding her over it and not letting her fall. She wanted the rush of falling.

Then Spock gave a strong swipe of his tongue, finally enough pressure, and James crashed and broke, mouth open in a wild moan, eyes clamping shut as she shuddered in the chair.

"Let it be officially noted," she gasped once she had enough breath back, "that Mr. Spock's performance is commendable as always."

Spock pulled himself upright to lean in closer, pressing his lips to her mouth, fingers still stroking at her thighs. "A consistent level of performance is hardly noteworthy, Captain."

"Shut up and take the compliment, Spock." She wrapped her arms around the small of his back, pulling his hips flush against hers and biting at his jaw.

"Then thank you, James."

***

"Captain's log, addendum: Apparently, as we discovered on our return, the effects of the phase shift were not identical in the other direction, and it took the bridge crew a while to realize that Mr. Spock and I were no longer aware of them."


End file.
